I dont speakbut i trust
by LolitsAlli
Summary: Stormie and Mark decide to ey adopt triplets Regan,Renee,and Reese.One probelm Reese don't speak.Will Ross break down her walls and gain her trust?Found out in I dont speak...but i trust
1. Chapter 1

"REESE BRIELLE WAKE UR FAT BUTT UP NOW!" The orphanage director Michelle yelled. I cannot stand her. My 2 twin sisters Regan and Renee came in there."Reese lets get ready."Regan got in a mini skirt and white in a dress shirt and in a Sleeping with Sirens shirt and skinny jeans.

"RE TRIPLETS GET DOWN HERE NOW"Michelle yelled."Come on Reese"Regan said.I shook my head no. NOW!"Michelle yelled."Come on then I'll listen to music with you"Regan said."I finally gave up and walked out of my crappy room."Finally"Michelle mumbled when we got down the stairs. "Now girls this is Mark and Stormie Lynch and there sons Riker,Rocky,Ross, daughter Rydel and there family friend Ratliff."Michelle said."Nice to meet you im Regan these are my sisters Renee and Reese"Regan said."Girls shockingly they want to adopt **you guys**"Michelle said.I lunged for her but was caught by Renee."Its not a shock lady"Renee rolled her eyes.I looked at Renee. She winked at me." Kick her butt "Renee whispered in my ear. She let go of me. I jumped on her I punched her repeatedly. I jumped up. I looked at the Lynches."OMG MOM CAN WE KEEP HER!?"Ross screamed."Wait I second do you like sports?"Ryland asked me.i nodded."Calm down boys we are adopting them but first we need to give them a survey"Stormie said.

**Regan**

_Full Name-_Regan Danielle

_Age_-13

_Fav Color_-Pink

_Animal_-Turtle

_Style_-skirts and tshirts

**Renee**

_Full Name-_Renee Faithelle

Age-13

Fav Color-Green

Animal-Dog

Style-Classy

**Reese**

_Full Name-_Reese Brielle

_Age_-13

_Fav Color_-Purple

_Animal-_Bear

_Style_-Laid-Back

"Okay then we'll come pick you up in about 3 days"Stormie said.

-**three days later-**

"REGAN DANIELLE,RENEE FAITHELLE,REESE BRIELLE GET UP NOW!"Michelle got ready.I grabbed the one bag that contained 3 shirts,a pair of pants,and the teddy bear my mom gave me before she walked down stairs to see Stormie,Mark and the guys and Rydel.

"Ready girls!"Stormie said when we got down there."Yep"Regan said."Lets go"Stormie walked reach for my bag.I shook shrugged his shoulders and went to help Regan with her thousands of bags.I got in the car and put my earphones in and put Sleeping with Sirens 10 mintues I drifted off to sleep.I was shook awake."Reese were at your new house."I opened my eyes to see Ross.I got up."Reese honey if you want you can take a will show you your new room."Mark said.I nodded and looked at Ross."Come on Reese"Ross took me to a room that had "Reese"in purple."Here it is"He said.I nodded.I opened the door."Reese can I ask you a question?"Ross said.I nodded."Do you ever talk?"He asked.I grabbed the phone in his pocket and opened the note app.

No I don't trust they try read my body signs but no one can

why?"He asked.

They hurt other people

"I understand just remember I can translate for you if you would let me."He asked.

Will you Rossy?

"Yes Reesey I will"He laughed.I took about an hour nap.I got up and changed into sweats.I looked at my one and only tattoo.I heard the door head snapped up to see Stormie."Reese what is this?"She asked touching my tattoo.I slipped an oversized shirt on.I walked down the hall.I looked back and saw Stormie standing there.I motioned for her to followed.I looked for the door with "Ross" on it.I finally found it in yellow.I knocked on it."Come in"Ross yelled.I walked Stormie trailing handed me his phone.

Can you translate for me?

He nodded.I body signed"She said it's a tattoo…WAIT TATTOO!"He yelled.I signed 'Yes Ross' to him."Show me Reesey"Ross begged.I showed him. "MARK COME HERE PLEASE"Stormie yelled."Yes hone-"Mark got wide eyed when he saw the tattoo."REESE BRIELLE LYNCH!"He yelled.I tried to sign."SPEAK"He yelled.I tried again to sign but he slapped me.I touched my cheek there was red liquid.. streaming down my face I looked at face softened."Reese im sorr-"He was cut off by me running out.I ran till I couldn't anymore.I was in a garden nobody was there I just fell to my knees.I just layed there."Reese?"I looked up to see Ross.

Ross I cant go back


	2. Chapter 2

"I know that's why me and you are going to go somewhere different from home."He said.

Where?

"Here"He said pointing at the old but livable house in front of us.I smiled.'Lets go'He smiled he grabbed my ran and played.'Why does your dad hate me'."He doesn't"Ross said.'He will when I tell him im pregnant which i am.'"WHAT REESE BRIELLE LYNCH!?"He yelled as he turned around."Ross im sorry I was raped."**I **said."Reese you spoke"He picked me up and spun me."Yes but only to you in private"I said."That's all I need"He said smiling."You're my favorite brother cause your Awesome"I said."I know"He said.I chucked me a bag."Theres your stuff go get ready for bed."He said.I walked over to him I kissed his cheek."You're the best sister ever.

Ross- A Sleeping with sirens shirt and red basketball shorts.

Reese- A Sleeping with sirens shirt and yellow basketball shorts.

"Wait you're a SWS fan too"Ross yelled."YES"I sat on blow up water broke."Ross my water just broke"I said grabbing his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

He squatted."Jump on"He demanded.I jumped grabbed his phone out of his pocket he ran till he got service and called an we sat there waiting there was a secret I wanted to tell him finally I gained courage."Ross"I said."Yea Reesey"He said."I have another child"I blurted out."Really"He asked."Yes a daughter and I miss her please Ross help me find her"I begged him."I will Reese"He ambulance came and picked me up."Who are you?"The driver whose name tag read Devon said."Brother "Ross stated. Ross jumped in the back with me.I finally trust

Ross's Pov

About 1 hour later I called Mom

Ross-Italics Mom-Bold

**Hello Ross**

_Yes mom its me_

**Ross Shor Lynch where the heck are you**

_The hospital Reese was pregnant she went into labor_

**Ross how do you know she was pregnant**

_Because the doctor told me she was duh_

**One Ross don't get sassy with me and two were coming**

-_**END OF CONVO-**_

Okay that's taken care 30 minutes everyone was there."ROSS SHOR LYNCH!"Mom screamed and ran to me."Ross Lynch"The doctor said."Yes that's me"I told him."Reese would like to see you"He said.I followed I got in there she smiled."Please can we talk privately"I said."Of Course"He everyone had left."5 mintues till he/she comes and my other daughter's name is Elliott Grace shes at a Protection Home here in Cali just let me write you note and while im delivering go get her."She told wrote a note I read it:

Dear,Kassidy is Reese Brielle I have finally been adopted and I would like to have Elliott man I have sent is my new brother Ross.I solemnly give him permission to pick her up. Thank you for the 3 years you raised her. I am ready to raise her.

Respectfully,

"Now go Ross the address is 543 Meadows Lane"She said.I nodded and ran."Where are you going"My mom said."Reese has another daughter and she says shes ready to raise to her so im going to go get her while Reese is in labour."I said.I walked till finally I come to a sign that's said 543 Meadows Lane.I walked till a building was in front of me.I saw a woman came up to me."Hello im Kassidy Meadows may I help you?"She asked."Yes"I said.I handed her the read gave me a serious look."Come with me"She lead me to a different building."Reese had a hard time giving Ellie to us."She told me as she swiped a card and put a pass word she lead me to a walked over to a pulled out a beautiful girl."Ross meet Elliott Grace"She said as she handed me the girl."Ross give her this note"She said handing me a note and bag." can I read the note?"I asked."Sure"She read:

Dear,Reese

Elliott has been amazing these last 3 still isn't potty still drinks out of a drinks only cant speak you all luck in the wonderful both you and you and

Sincerely,

"Thank you"I said.I carried Elliott all the way to the started crying."Shh Elliott its okay Uncle Rossy is here your okay"I kept crying.I started singing Here comes forever my part."Im talking bout starting out as friends,Im talking bout real and not pretend,Im talking bout roles of a lifetime you and I can even write the end Yeaaaaah"I stopped crying and she fell asleep on my finally made it back to the hospital."Mom Dad meet Elliott Grace Lynch your granddaughter."I said when we got the waiting room."Reese Brielle Lynch"The doctor stood up."You go see her now"He nodded.I went back first.I carried Elliott back there.I knocked on the open door Reese's head shot up from the newborn baby."ELLIOTT!"She screamed when she saw Elliott."Yes and who is this bundle of joy."Well meet Jayden Riley Lynch my daughter"She said.I walked in.I rubbed Reeses back."Reese im sorry I just got mad on how you wouldn't looked at me.I signed 'Mark I would't talk to anyone not even Ross'."But why"He asked.'I don't trust people'."Okay but can I try to be your dad again"He smiled.'I would like that'."What is her name Ross?"He asked me."Well dad this is your other granddaughter Jayden Riley Lynch I told him.

-Week later-

" you are ready to go home now"The nurse told has left the hospital in a week except Ratliff just went to get Riker,Rydel,Rocky,Me,Ryland,Regan,Renee,Reese,Jayden's clothes."Im back" Ratliff said.

Riker- Gray Tshirt with Black jeans with black Nike shoes

Rydel- Pink Shirt with White skirt and Pink heels

Rocky- Pink shirt with black vest and white jeans and pink Vans

Me- Gray shirt with ripped blue jeans red Vans

Ryland- Black shirt, Black Jacket ,Black beanie with Blue Jeans and Black Vans

Regan- Black tight with Pink skirt over it and a pink Minnie Mouse shirt with Pink Converse.

Renee- Purple dress shirt with Black tights and purple heels.

Reese- Gray sleeveless shirt and blue ripped jeans with gray converse high-tops.

Elliott- Hello kitty shirt and black tights with gray vans

Jayden-pink hello kitty onesie with pink bootys

"Let's go home,"Stormie smiled and went home.


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys its Alli I need some new characters here are the characters I need:

Ross's gf:

Rocky's gf:

Rydel's best friend:

Riker's gf:

Ryland's gf:

Reese's best friend:

Regan's best friend:

Renee's best friend:

Here's the info I need in order:

Name:

Age:

Postion:

Back-up Postion:

PM me if you want a postion

Bye Guys Ready Set Rock


End file.
